NORWAY
by Minki ARMY
Summary: (BTS's Fanfiction) KIM NAMJOONXKIM SEOKJIN KIM TAEHYUNGXJEON JUNGKOOK PARK JIMINXMIN YOONGI X JUNG HOSEOK. "sekarang ayo bertemu dengan mereka yang tidak memasak"-Jimin /ini bukan karena aku tidak ingin memasak, tetapi sesuatu akan rusak di sana kalau aku bergabung/ Kim Namjoon "kau juga tidak memasak bajingan!"- Kim Taehyung


**NORWAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung| Jeon Jeongguk | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi | Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin| Jung Hoseok**

 **By Minky Army**

.

.

.

.

 **Warning:** _ **Typo(s)**_ **,** _ **Dirty talk**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah perjalanan bisnis. Begitu park jimin dan Kim taehyung, _dua manusia idiot bangtan_ menyebut perjalanan mereka di norway. Alasannya supaya terdengar sibuk sekaligus membawa kesan elit. Mereka tidak pernah bermimpi jadi seorang pegawai kantoran yang bisa terbang kesana-kemari untuk urusan bisnis. Tidak. Hanya saja ada kepuasan tersendiri yang membuat keduanya cukup bangga mendeklarasikan hal tersebut didepan pacar masing-Masing.

Sebenarnya Jimin dan Taehyung bukan seseorang yang bagus untuk berdamai, Meskipun mereka sulit dipisahkan; selalu bersama, bahkan saling merindukan satu sama lain namun di kebanyakan waktu keduanya akan selalu memiliki perdebatan tersendiri untuk mereka.

" _Ganti pakaianmu, salah satunya. Tolong kalian membuatku ingin muntah dengan mengaku di depan umum bahwa kalian sama-sama tidak mengganti kaos hitam itu selama lima hari"_

" _kau hanya iri kan? Pacarmu terlalu pembersih jadi kalian tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang aku dan yoongi lakukan"_

Saat itu mereka telah menjelajahi banyak tempat, menangkap moment menakjubkan sebanyak mungkin sehingga pada malam harinya tinggal di dalam hotel dan beristirahat adalah pilihannya.

Sofa di satukan sembarangan, nyaris membentuk ranjang king size dengan lapisan kulit nyaman berwarna hitam yang seketika mengundang Kim namjoon bergabung bersama blanket tebalnya yang terasa lembut dikulit.

"Buat sesuatu untuk dimakan!"

Leader bersuara. Lebih terdengar seperti dengungan malas yang bahkan tidak jelas ditelinga taehyung Padahal mereka hanya terpisah beberapa centi.

Dua menit yang lalu mereka puas menertawakan gaya pacaran jimin dan yoongi Yang kekanak-kanakan; mulai dari mengomentari _dresscode_ yang sering mereka pertontonkan hingga Jimin yang di rumorkan berkencan dengan beberapa artis dimana sayangnya berita itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap yoongi. Kini mereka kembali dengan topik baru dengan Taehyung juga Jimin sebagai pelopor yang menyuarakkan dengan semangat tentang 'bagaimana jika para _pacar_ memasak untuk makan malam pacar-pacarnya?'

Di ujung kursi hoseok sudah memuntahkan protes keras. Bukan karena tidak memiliki kekasih tetapi sesungguhnya dia sendiri masih bingung memikirkan apakah dirinya termasuk kaum dimasakkan atau memasakkan. hingga Seokjin menepuk bahunya dengan cepat dan berkata

"Ayo ikut bersama kami. Tinggalkan pria-pria tampan ini disini dan tunjukkan pada mereka bagaimana cara para _pacar_ memperlakukan pacarnya!"

 _Shit!_

 _Dia kaum bawah_

Dengan pasrah dia tersenyum kemudian mengikuti Jin berjalan menuju dapur. Namun saat ia menjauh, ekor matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap yoongi yang berusaha menenggelamkan diri di dalam blanket berisi taehyung. Jimin yang melihatnya tidak bereaksi apa-apa tapi Jungkook adalah pihak yang berbeda. Dia pencemburu, keras, dan susah dilunakkan dengan perkataan halus.

"Aigo jungkookie!"

Jimin berteriak, meraih pundak jungkook untuk di peluknya. Kebiasaannya yang satu ini tidak akan pernah hilang. Tidak bisa. Bahkan jika taehyung melempar sepatu ke mukanya sekalipun.

Sejujurnya jimin bermaksud baik. Jungkook dan yoongi adalah sahabat baik sejak lamb skwer menyatukan mereka yang sama-sama keras. Banyak kemiripan diantara mereka yang terlalu sayang untuk di lewatkan Jadi jimin tidak berminat menyingkirkan pemandangan indah itu hanya karena kecemburuan jungkook yang gila.

"Hyung.."

Jimin merinding. Menanti dengan gelisah sementara Namjoon disudut kursi menatap mereka dengan antusias. Dua pasangan yang unik menurutnya; jimin yang suka mengganggu pacar oranglain, dan Taehyung yang cinta dengan kecemburuan pacarnya.

"Ya, Kookie?" Taehyung menjawab. Lembut dan tanpa beban sehingga Jungkook ingin sekali melempar ponsel yang sejak tadi di pelototi pacarnya. Dia tidak mungkin _kan,_ melemparkan Yoongi keluar ?

"Aku sedang berpikir untuk menambahkan beberapa sarang laba-laba di layar ponselmu"

 _Layar ponsel Jungkook atau Taehyung sama saja_. Entah kenapa mereka berdua terlalu sering merusak barang akhir-akhir ini daripada Namjoon.

"Aku benar-benar ingin, sungguh!" jungkook menekankan.

Sementara taehyung menahan gemas di perut menyadari kekesalan pacarnya yang selalu menakjubkan didepan matanya.

Lain lagi bagi dua lelaki yang lainnya, Jimin dan Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum canggung di tempat. Mereka mengagumi Jungkook diam-diam dengan caranya masing-masing. Namjon mengagumi sebagai anak, sama seperti yang selalu Jin tekankan bahwa Jungkook adalah anak yang harus di jaga kepolosannya hingga akhir. Dan Jimin mengagumi sebagai kakak yang selalu ingin menghibur adiknya. _(Atau sebagai pria yang membutuhkan perhatian dari seorang yang disukai)_ itu bohong. Tapi satu hal yang sama-sama keduanya yakini; Jungkook itu cantik.

Menggemaskan.

"kupikir seorang pacar tidak membutuhkan ponsel ketika orang yang selalu ditunggu kabarnya sudah berada disampingmu"

Taehyung memutar bola mata, bermain. Dia suka ini. Dia suka melihat Jungkook yang bertubuh keren dan manly mengancam dirinya dengan cara yang kekanakan dan menggelikan dimana ia tidak bisa berhenti berbangga terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia berhasil menaklukkan pangeran Bangtan. Pangeran cantik yang dicintai banyak noona.

Sementara mereka berdebat, Jimin mengambil langkah kecil ke sisi selimut dan bertemu tatapan bosan yoongi di balik blanket. Ia ingin mengecupnya. Sedikit saja. Tapi Namjoon yang melotot _tanda tertarik_ dihadapannya terlalu menjengkelkan.

" Jin hyung membutuhkan tangan ahlimu di dapur!" jimin menunjuk dengan dagu, dan ajaibnya Yoongi mendengarnya sangat patuh padahal sebenarnya Jimin sudah siap terhadap resiko lagi-lagi di abaikan. Ini luar biasa. Pacarnya bangun tanpa sahutan dan berdiri sejajar dengan dirinya sehingga ia dengan penuh perhatian melepas _snapback_ nya untuk dipasangkan di kepala sang pacar.

Yoongi syok sehingga terlalu lambat memproses semuanya. Jimin ini selalu berhasil membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang rapuh yang selalu harus diberi kelembutan dan perhatian. Padahal Yoongi tidak pernah sekalipun meminta.

"Tunjukkan pada mereka, hyung! Aku selalu tahu bahwa kekasihku memiliki tangan yang ahli"

 _Dimanapun. Jimin sangat tahu dimana saja tangan yoongi bekerja dengan baik._

"Pasti. Dan untuk satu mahluk yang suka mengganggu tidurku, aku akan membiarkan dia melihat kegiatan MEMOTONG dagingku yang sangat ahli"

Seharusnya Jimin tidak menegang sehingga salah satu tangannya tidak bergerak ke sisi tengah dimana benda pusaka berharganya berada. Tidak. Dia tidak takut. Karena sesungguhnya ancaman Yoongi terhadapnya juga berarti ancaman terhadap lubang pacarnya yang indah. Bukankah benda pusakanya sangat berguna disana?

"Aku menunggu!"

Jimin berlalu dengan tawa kekanakan setelah menanamkan kecupan halus di telinga yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook itu licik, iseng tapi lucu di saat bersamaan. Para hyung sering dibuat dilema antara ingin marah atau tertawa ketika dijahili olehnya karena kemampuan menularkan senyumnya yang sempurna. Jungkook adalah satu paket lengkap, dan sejauh ini ia sangat pandai dalam hal memetik pelajaran dan membuat perhitungan dengan para hyung. Terlebih jika itu pacarnya yang tampan, Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung tipe lelaki yang cuek. Dia hyper dan cenderung mengikuti keinginannya sendiri pada banyak hal. Taehyung pembangkang, berkuasa, dan punya segudang ambisi di kepalanya. Termasuk menundukkan Jeon Jungkook yang berotot.

Dia sering merasa menang terhadap pacarnya, tapi itu hampir sama banyak dengan dirinya yang merasa menyerah terhadap si pemuda Jeon. Sehingga akan ia akan selalu bersemangat terhadap apapun untuk menjahili pacarnya. Seperti memancing kecemburuannya kemudian terbahak-Bahak dibelakangnya.

"Berikan ponselmu!"

Taehyung mendongak garang menatap pacarnya yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba memiliki sesuatu untuk di kunyah di mulutnya.

"Tidak mau!" pacarnya menolak. Dan kembali saat-saat dimana taehyung merasa dikalahkan datang lagi. _The power of Jeon Jungkook_.

"Kau melarangku memainkan ponselku kan? Jadi sekarang berikan ponselmu!"

Muda, keras kepala, tapi manis. Namjoon mengamati Jungkook mengeluarkan ponsel untuk pacarnya. Semua tahu, Namjoon seorang _fudanshi_ akut yang dengan bodoh mengakui pada dunia bahwa ia mendukung hubungan sesama Jenis. Beruntung tidak ada yang keberatan dengan hal itu, _karena semua orang memiliki pendapatnya masing-masing bukan?_

"Taehyung-ah.. sejujurnya aku menyukaimu dan pacarmu, tapi sepertinya pacarku sedang Kerepotan dan membutuhkan tenaga pacarmu disana"

Arah dapur dimana punggung kesukaan Namjoon dan jimin berdiri. Sejenak Taehyung mematung, mengamati dua kawannya berhigh-Five ria dengan kesombongan bak preman sekolahan yang puas mengerjai adik kelas yang polos.

Mereka tidak tahu, sesungguhnya Jika ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi taehyung di hati jungkook itu adalah Makanan. Jadi tanpa berniat menyuarakan protes lelaki kesayangan Kim Taehyung itu menghilang dari sana dan terlihat sudah berada di antara hoseok dan Jin ketika pacarnya menoleh.

 _Penjahat kelamin! Namjoon dan Jimin sama-sama brengsek_

.

Selanjutnya mereka bertiga duduk dengan hangat. Jimin diposisi yoongi sebelum lelaki berkulit pucat itu bergabung di dapur bersama teman-temannya sedangkan taehyung bersandar dengan kaki memanjang.

" Lakukan sesuatu yang menarik sembari menunggu mereka"

" _Seperti apa?"_

" seperti bercerita dimana kalian akan membuat _dia_ mendesah malam ini"

Namjoon menaikkan alis menyeringai. Ini dia sosok pemimpin bijaksana yang dikagumi para member; lelaki berotak jenius yang ahli dalam segala hal. Termasuk menanamkan doktrin tajam di kepala adik-adiknya. Tak jarang Yoongi juga termakan pengaruhnya. Apalagi Jin.

"Aku tidak berpikir melakukannya malam ini, hyung" jimin menatap Namjoon serius dengan bibir menukik jengah. "pasangan lainnya di dalam kamar itu membuat Yoongi kembali ke mode _Ahjumma datang bulan_ sehingga malas meladeniku"

 _Yeokshi Kim Taehyung_. dia sangat tersinggung mendengar ucapan temannya yang memang amat sangat benar untuk di beri sebuah sangkalan menggebu-gebu. Semalam Yoongi bahkan menyemprotnya karena dengan lancang menindih jungkook di hadapannya.

" Jinjja? Wah.. Kim Taehyung, kau benar-benar brengsek sekarang"

Giliran Taehyung berhigh-five dengan Namjoon. konsep perlakuan brengsek di mata mereka kadangkala memang harus berakhir dengan seperti itu; membanggakan, keren, dan berpikir hal itu harus dimiliki oleh setiap Pria.

"Tapi sungguh, melihat kalian berdua dengan seribu satu alasan untuk bergabung bersama Yoongi hyung dan Jungkook di dalam kamar setiap malam itu benar-benar membuatku iri"

Jimin dan taehyung tertawa

"Ya, karena kalian mendapat kamar yang sama. Ikatanmu dan Jin Hyung benar-benar tidak bisa terlepas lagi. bahkan jika lidah kalian berkata tidak, tubuh kalian saling tarik-menarik"

Mereka memang terlalu jelas sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"oke. Jadi katakan apa yang kamu lakukan di dalam kamar pacarmu? Karena _yeah_ , kau tahu menurutku ruangan itu terlalu sempit menampung dua laki-laki lain yang jauh lebih berisik daripada Jungkook dan yoongi hyung"

Insting. Jin berbalik mengamati pacarnya yang sibuk bercengkrama sebelum mendapat satu pukulan di pantat oleh Jungkook. _'cicipi ini dulu'_ hingga rasa penasarannya tentang obrolan para lelaki tampan di ruang tamu menguap kedalam panci.

"kami mengobrol hyung. Kadangkala ketika Jimin datang, Yoongi hyung sudah tenggelam di dalam mimpi. Kau sangat tahu tentang ini lebih dari aku. Maksudku tentang Kegemaran Yoongi hyung tertidur dengan pakaian minim"

Dan itu sangat menakjubkan bagi Jimin mengingat ia tidak bisa menahan decakan bangga sekaligus tergiurnya ketika menyaksikan pacarnya tertidur _seksi_

"Jangan lupakan tentang pacarmu bung! Mereka sama kalau kau lupa"

Sekali lagi mereka tertawa. Jimin memegangi ujung hidung dan Taehyung terkekeh tanpa suara. Benar-benar kebiasaan mereka ketika mendapat ejekan dari kawanannya setelah tertangkap basah.

Melihat dua temannya yang aneh, namjoon segera memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang menyala dan berbisik rendah telinga mereka

" _Ketika menemukannya aku benar-benar bersyukur. Ini gaya paling hebat yang pernah kulihat. Aku tidak ingin hebat sendiri, jadi kuputuskan kalian harus melihatnya juga"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Jangan menonton lagi!"_ adalah pesan penting yang ditekankan Yoongi sejak terakhir kali mereka bercinta dengan permainan luar biasa melelahkan. Meskipun semuanya selalu melelahkan, namun ditumbuk bermenit-menit dengan beragam gaya hingga nyaris lumpuh benar-benar di luar kuasanya. Tidak mau lagi. Jimin gila seks yang bajingan, Semua orang harus tahu itu.

 _Berhenti percaya dengan tingkah lucu dan tatapan polosnya karena sesungguhnya laki-laki itu adalah bajingan._

Bahkan ultimatum untuk menjauhi Kim Namjoon sudah di umumkan Yoongi sejak tahu bahwa leadernya sendirilah yang merupakan sumber dari segala sumber dimana kekasihnya bisa mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan tentang _seks_ yang keterlaluan.

Jimin mengiyakan, seperti biasa tapi kelakuannya juga tidak berbeda dari biasanya hingga yoongi dikepung lelah untuk meneriakkan larangan ke muka tirus pacarnya yang tampan. Beruntung kegiatan _shooting_ yang padat datang menenggelamkan ingatan Jimin tentang gaya bercinta yang baru dimana Yoongi merasa tidak perlu menggunakan banyak vitamin untuk kesehatannya

"Berbalik dan lihat pacarmu hyung"

Jungkook masing mengunyah sesuatu di dalam mulut ketika menginterupsi hyungnya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Seokjin, anak ini juga menyeramkan jika sudah bertemu dengan sesuatu bernama makanan. Tidak heran badan dan pipinya tumbuh dengan baik.

Setelah menatap sang adik dengan alis mengerut heran, yoongi mengikuti saran Jungkook lalu melongo dengan tatapan berapi-api melihat ponsel siapa yang sedang menjadi sumber perhatian pacarnya dan Taehyung.

Tepat disana namjoon berbalik dan mengirim seringai kemenangan yang seketika membuat bulu kuduk yoongi meremang. _Apakah ini pembalasan karena membocorkan pertemuan rahasia Namjoon dengan Yuiko pada seokjin?_

" _Ganda putra,_ hyung! Ku ucapkan selamat dan—" jungkook menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk mengejek yoongi dengan kekehan puas khasnya. Kecemburuannya belum hilang tentu saja. Lagipula yoongi itu sasaran yang bagus untuk hal seperti ini; ia bukan seorang yang suka tantangan seperti dirinya. Seperti bagaimana Taehyung membanting dan menikamnya dengan cara diluar batas kewajaran.

"—semoga kakimu masih berguna besok,hyung "

Demi apapun mereka di Norway untuk shooting bon voyage dan itu kebanyakan menceritakan bagaimana mereka berjalan kaki kesana-kemari, kemudian dengan gilanya para pria yang disana malah sibuk berdiskusi tentang bagaimana cara membuat pacarnya mendesah hingga kehabisan suara dan lumpuh. Keterlaluan.

Dengan gerakan ajaib yoongi berhasil menjangkau ruang tamu dengan kaki mungilnya, membuat Jimin dan Taehyung mendongak hanya untuk menemukan sang hyung tersenyum jahat. Tatapannya mengerikan persis seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa dengan hawa hitam dan merah disekelilingnya.

Jimin bersumpah, ini terlalu menakutkan. Meskipun secara wajah Yoongi memang selalu menempati deretan tangga tertinggi di matanya namun peringatan tajam di sorot matanya terlalu mengerikan.

Jimin berusaha tertawa. Canggung sekali. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Hyung—"

"— _Jiminie_ , kau tahu kan? Aku sangat iri dengan jungkook? Dia bisa membuat sarang laba-laba di ponsel taehyung yang mahal—"

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis sampai Jimin lebih memilih di cekik sekarang juga daripada diberi tatapan yang alih-alih terlihat menggemaskan namun sebenarnya penuh intimidasi dengan nada menikam disetiap katanya.

Yoongi yang ini sangat berbahaya. Terlebih ketika ia memejamkan mata sembari memasukkan salah satu tangan kedalam saku jaket Pumanya.

Membuka mata kembali, bibirnya yang tipis menyeringai

"— _tidak!_ bukan itu. aku tidak berencana meniru Jungkook, tapi jika kau benar-benar se-lelah ini untuk mendengarkanku maka aku tidak keberatan memberikanmu hadiah sebuah status baru bernama _Single_ "

Dan saat itulah dunia seperti berakhir bagi Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau membuat _Yoongi_ marah lagi, Namjoon!"

"Koreksi, Pacarnya...! bukan aku, ok? Lagipula mereka lucu"

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau yang memberitahu Yoongi hyung kan, Kookie?_

 _"tidak"_

 _"tidak? wah.. sepertinya hyung harus mulai mempertimbangkan tidur di ranjang yoongi hyung mulai sekarang"_

 _"coba saja hyung! Maka sarang laba-labanya akan kupastikan pindah di kepala kemaluanmu!"_

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

 **END**

\+ Ada yang kangen saya? Ada yang kangen An angel ? tolong berteriak sekarang juga *wkwk

\+ Bon voyage ep 3 Moment Yoonmin yang 'aku lapar' itu istimewa sekali. dan oh tiga seme brengsek itu asdfghhjfhhyr

\+ _Glow-rie_ , teman jarak jauh yang hangat. terima kasih karena mengantisipasi ff ini. I love u so much _babe._ Jangan bosen bikin Yoonmin #JiminTop ya _babe_? Aku padamu *muach*

\+ _TaeYoonMin,_ cepat sembuh dek. Yoongi itu uke. /kabur/

\+ Review!

.

.

.

Minky


End file.
